With Fangs
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Okay, Kish is a gleeful vampire. Ichigo is a normal school girl, and he wont leave! Whats a girl to do? AU, IchigoxKish, HumorRomance. Ps I REALLY suck at summeries, plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_With Fang's_

_By Fish Head The Third and Crew_

_Enjoy!_

Momomiya Ichigo was having a horrible day! First off she had been late for school and had to stand in the hall for the rest off the lesson, Secondly she had tripped on her way to class and had scraped her knee's and thirdly she had gotten detention for **three** hours!

Not to mention that freaky Foreign wannabe Shirogane-san… I think his was Elliote or was it Eli, or something like that… But besides that, he actually _hit on her_…

Ichigo paused in stepping to shudder…

She was halfway home from her daily two mile walk and it was 6:43 p.m. and she was tired and just wanted to go home. She usually would take her normal path home and go shopping too, but she was just too damn tired.

She had decided to take a shortcut home. It was an alleyway and it seemed inviting enough, she had never been there before, but she knew that it lead right into her neighborhood. And it also would cut the walk in half!

She was close to home it was only three or four blocks away.

When she stopped and looked at her knees for a while, examining her scrape, she looked up to find she was no longer alone a whole gang was in front of her! Scratch that, they were surrounding her!

Now Ichigo, being a normal girl and stuff was frightened, though she did pack a punch. They were also very close to invading her personal space bubble, which was _exactly_ three feet away from her in **all **directions.

"Would you like to have a little fun, little missy?" Were the words of one of the more… erm… perverted ones.

'_Three feet…_' she thought. "Does that mean fun for you or fun for me?" she asked nervously, while backing away slowly.

'_Two feet..._' their boss guy licked his lips with a perverted glance. '_I know that look! Grrr! I just CAN'T stand perverts!_' The boss guy started **'trying'** to put the moves on her.

'_One foot! Oh crud!_' She thought she was about to run for her life but someone grabbed her from behind when the boss guy was almost an inch away…

TA-DA! Her Hero had come! She was saved! He kicked their sorry butts! But… He seemed too start eating them… or more like drinking… .;;

'_OH JUST GREAT! A VAMPIRE WANNA-BE! NOW I'M GONNA BE SUCKED DRY LIKE A PRUNE!_' She screamed in her head.

Once all gang members looked like prunes, he turned around and she had finally got a good glance at him…

'_WHAT A HUNK!_' Ichigo thought, heart eyes and everything, completely forgetting he's a vampire wanna-be. He walked closer to her and she snapped out of her gaze right when he hit the three feet point.

'_NOBODY INVADES MY PERSONAL SPACE BUBBLE!_' Her rage was uncontainable and right as he hit the one foot point…

'_One foot!_' BAM! Upper cut hit in the chin! POW! Fist in the cheek! KABAM! Knee the gut! KAPOW! Erm… down there… And it ended with a rather loud slap.

And then she, realizing her attacks probably didn't do much, pointed in a random direction and said "BEAR!"

He turned around expecting dessert, but all he found was a trashcan. He looked like a kicked puppy! When he turned to where the girl was… but there was no one there he frowned for a second and then realized how much his chin hurt… He got a thoughtful look and then got a gleeful smirk and skipped off.

You could just hear him thinking '_Happy-meals with legs! Happy-meals with legs!_' In a little sing-song voice.

Meanwhile a few blocks away adrenaline had gotten the best of Ichigo. "OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD!_ **_OH MY GOD!_**" was what Ichigo screamed still running for her dear life. She finally reached her house she jumped inside barricaded the door and turned around with a sigh looking at her feet, she looked up and… TA-DA _He _was there.

"Oh Crud!" She exclaimed in an exasperated voice '_Aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world!_' Ichigo thought sarcastically.

"So how are you my little juicy human?" He said in quite a gleeful voice. "W- Who are you?" she stammered he was about to answer but was cut off. "No wait… What are you! What are you doing in **my** house?" She huffed.

"I'm Kish! Duh." Was what he said. "And I'm a vampire!"

That did, that was the last damn straw… Ichigo fainted.


	2. Bloopers!

**_Bloopers!_**

'_One foot!_' BAM! Upper cut hit in the chin! POW! Fist in the cheek! KABAM! Knee the gut! KAPOW! Erm… down there… "SUPER DUBER OMAGA COMBO!" And it ended with a rather loud slap.

* * *

"HOLY GIANT RAT FACED NINJA TURTALE!" She screamed and the 'Vampire' finally spoke. "Holy giant rat faced what?" He asked. "I don't know ask the authoress." Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

"Wait! Don't I have to invite in for you to be here! You cheat!" She asked/exclaimed.

"A: Welcome mat. B: you really believe that old legend?" Kish exclaimed gleefully.

* * *

He got a thoughtful look and then got a gleeful smirk as he took out a jump rope and skipped off after her.

You could hear him singing "_Happy-meals with legs! Happy-meals with legs!_" as if it was a jump rope rhyme.

* * *

Meanwhile a few blocks away adrenaline had gotten the best of Ichigo. "OH GOLLY! _OH GOLLY!_ **_OH GOLLY!_**"

* * *

When she stopped and looked at her knees for a while, examining her scrape, she looked up to find she was no longer alone… Elliote stood there, crazy looking as ever, gay outfit in place, dyed blond hair swishing in the wind.

"EEEH! Kish! SAVE ME!" She squeeked in horror as Elliote came closer.

"Hell no! Even I'm not crazy enough to bite _that guy, _I might get Rabies!"

* * *

When she stopped and looked at her knees for a while, examining her scrape, she looked up to find she was no longer alone too her side was a girl who looked exactly like her, the wannabe Ichigo didn't take notice of her. Kish appeared with a bib and was holding a knife and a fork.

"**_Eat her, eat her!" _**Ichigo said poking the wannabe.

"Sure, whatever."


End file.
